Bass (MMW)
Bass is one of the main villains of Mega Man Warriors. He appears to be the head of an army of evil robots that seek to take over the world. Fighting Style Bass is similar to Mega Man in that he gains new elements upon finishing his Strong Combos, and is able to unleash this energy after enough time has passed using his Standard Strong. Many of his moves are based off of Copy Abilities he could obtain in Mega Man and Bass. His base element is Dark. Gameplay : X''': Unleashes a massive burst of energy using the element Bass has acquired. Bass looses his element afterwards, and the move works only if Bass has an element equipped and has dealt enough damage. : '''Y,' X, X, X': Slashes forward with a blade of wind, tosses out two sharp wind boomerangs that circle around Bass, coming together in front of him to create a tornado. Grants the Wind Element. : Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Sprays a green fire forwards, which expands after a while, before being fired out and around Bass, spiraling around him. Grants the Fire Element. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Raises two ice walls from the ground in front of him, spins them around rapidly, and slams them together, exploding with icy shards. Grants to Ice Element. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Hovers in the air and rapid-fires in a sweeping motion at the ground. Grants the Dark Element. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Rapid-fires shots forward, left and right, shoots into the ground creating a small quake, propels himself upward, then slams back down. :'R, X''', '''X, X': Slams down into the ground, pulses out two waves of electricity, then fires a lightning shot forward. :'R, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Rapid-fires at the ground, slams down into the ground, summons three pillars of fire in a row in front of him, then angles them down to blast at foes. : If the R''' button is held, Bass will hover for a while. : '''A: Points to the sky, summoning a storm of purple lightning in a large area around him. :Maverick Virus + A': Fuses with Treble, soaring into the sky, and slams back down, creating a large, dark explosion. :'Maverick Virus Finisher: Fuses with Treble, and fires two massive dark shots forward, which explode on impact. :Weak Point Smash: Summons two staticky clones beside him, and all three fires multiple times at the foe. :Back Dodge + X': Dodges and brings up an ice wall. :'Side Dodge + X': Dodges while rapid-firing. :'Forward Dodge + X: Dashes forward and slashes with a wind blade upward. Summary Bass is a solid character with quick attacks that cover a large area, and some pretty powerful moves. Many of his moves hit multiple times, and while they may not do a lot of damage, the multiple hits make it easier to deplete weakness guages. Bass carries the unique ability to hover in the air for a short time, letting him get away from attacks and position himself better. Bass' Light Attack Combo is short, but decently effective. However, players should spend more time with his Strong attacks. His Strong 1 and Strong 3 are fantastic at taking out large amounts of enemies within the vicinity, making it great for area control and taking keeps. His Aerial Strong 2 is great as well for this sort of thing, and with the ability to hover, you have plenty of time to activate the move. His Side Dodge attack is one of the best moves on the game for getting off damage while dodging, and in most cases it should be used often. Make sure to use Bass' String Standard when the opportunity arises, as it is easily Bass' best move for raw damage. All in all Bass is a great character for covering large areas, with little downsides save for a slightly below average damage output. Bass should sit well with most players. Category:Mega Man Warriors Category:Characters